LOTM: String Theory S1 P1/Transcript
(A scene of a thriving Lost Haven is seen as the scene zooms over to The Academy. Two teenagers are seen walking into the building which is full of other Gifted. The two are then revealed as Alex and Erin Lorthare as they head to their storage locker. Alex opens his which ends up releasing a cluster of papers from within, startling him) Alex: *sigh* Dammit. Erin: Let me guess, your trash is overflowing again? Alex: It's not trash. I just feel like keeping old assignments is the best way to keep notes. Erin: How is filling your locker with garbage considered keeping notes? Alex: I get to learn from previous mistakes. That's how. Erin: Jeez, Mom would kill you if she saw the way your locker looked. (Alex smiles as he puts his papers back into his locker before he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns and finds his friend Peter standing behind him) Peter: Yo. Alex: Hey. What's up Parker? Peter: Nothing much. Had to clean out my locker again. Alex: Let me guess, Jack filled it with paint again? (Peter is silent but keeps a stern look on his face, confirming Alex's suspicions) ???: What did I do? (The three turn and find their friend Jack Ferras approaching them. Peter scowls slightly as he approaches) Peter: Oh no. Jack: Hey, what up nerds? Peter: Hey Jerk. Jack: You know my name is Jack you little shit! Don't be coming at me with that you Giftless loser! Alex: Hey man, don't go hitting him with the low blows! Jack: Just stating fact dweeb. (Erin walks over to Jack) Erin: Jack, you know you can't be so hostile anymore. All of the faculty members have been on your case about it ever since you beat that one U.A student to a pulp last week. Jack: THAT DUMBASS CALLED ME WEAK! Erin: You know you'll never be as weak as Bakugo though. Jack: Good point. (The bell is heard ringing) Alex: Well, we should head to homeroom. Don't want Mr. Kelvins yelling at us for being late! Jack: Whatever you say. Teacher's pet... (Alex scowls before they begin to walk to class. A voice then yells out) ???: Hey Parker! (The four turn to find the Janitor approaching them) Peter: Mr. Andrews! Andrews: Hey Peter, you mind helping me and the others with some work? Peter: Yeah sure, anytime! Jack: Nerd. (Peter looks angrily at Jack) Andrews: Anyway, we need your help with the reactor again. Erin: It shorted out already? It's only been three days since the last one! Andrews: Oh, it's not the whole thing this time, only the west wing of the school. We need your help fixing it again, but I'm not sure if you'd be able to. Peter: Why, what's wrong? Andrews: It appears that a family of spiders seems to have moved into the reactor. The tube they're nesting in is one that pumps out excess radiation so they are potentially dangerous. Peter: Whatever it takes, I'll help. Andrews: Perfect. Now come on. Alex: Don't worry man, we'll tell Mr. Kelvins. Peter: Thanks guys. (Peter and Mr. Andrews head off toward the reactor as the other three arrive to class and sit in their desks as Mr. Kelvins turns in his chair toward the class) Kelvins: Well, looks like our students have arrived. Alex: Yes sir. Kelvins: Where's Parker? Erin: Helping Mr. Andrews with the reactor. Kelvins: Again? That thing's failed more times than I can count. Jack: Well maybe next time they'll learn not to make such a faulty reactor. Kelvins: Heh, maybe. Anyway, on to today's lesson, shall we? (The scene then cuts to Peter and some janitors dressed in hazmat gear as they enter the reactor room.) Andrews: Alright. First things first, we need to assess the situation here. (The group looks around and sees the pipe the spider nest is located in. A small hole is seen cut into it that is seen leaking gas) Andrews: Alright Peter, I need you to climb up there and see if you can seal that hole. The spiders inside should already be dead of radiation exposure so you should be safe. Peter: Got it. (Peter heads up and jumps up to the pipe by climbing up with ease) Worker: Jeez Pete, how'd you get so good at that stuff? Peter: What do you mean? Andrews: I think he's talking about your athletic skills Pete. Peter: Oh, that. You guys know I'm one of the high ranking students at gym. I climbed up the entire wall in just under three minutes you know. Friends liked to call me the Spider boy back then. Andrews: And you didn't go into the Rangers? Peter: Academy Rangers just wouldn't cut out for me. You guys know I'm one of the only students here with no powers. I did build a superhero suit awhile ago though. Worker: Really? (Peter finally seals the hole shut as he jumps down from the reactor) Peter: Built it after my Spider Boy nickname. Wasn't really worth anything then, it was just a spider costume. Andrews: Dang. (Peter picks up his backpack as they all leave the room and remove their gear) Peter: *sigh* Maybe one day boss. Andrews: Maybe. (The bell rings as Peter puts his bag on his back) Peter: Well, I should be heading off to class. Andrews: Alright, have fun man! Peter: Thanks! (Peter walks off toward the cafeteria. Unbeknownst to him though, a Spider that survived it's poisoning is seen crawling into his bag as he walks off. It then cuts to the other three eating in the cafeteria) Alex: Jesus, what is this shit? Jack: Dog shit or something. (Erin stares confused) Erin: Guys, it's just brownies. Alex: Don't taste like brownies to me. Maybe I'm just used to Mom's brownies too much. Jack: Maybe you're used to eating shit. Alex: Shut up Jack. (The three sit silent before Peter sits down and joins them) Jack: Well, look who showed up. Alex: How'd it go Pete? Peter: We fixed the reactor and restored power to the west wing. Erin: What went wrong down there? Peter: Apparently a nest of spiders were nesting in one the disposal tubes. They were all dead from radiation poisoning when I found them. Alex: Weird. Peter: Yeah, then Mr. Andrews wanted to know about my whole Spider Boy history. Erin: Didn't we call you that like a year ago? Peter: Yes you did. Alex: For a kid without a Gift, you are talented. Peter: I try. (Alex smiles as Erin starts shaking a bit) Alex: What's wrong? Erin: My feet are cold. Alex: Your fault for wearing sandals in 20 degree weather. Erin: There was nothing else to wear jerk! Alex: I thought Dad's Ice powers made him resistant to cold? Erin: Maybe I haven't developed that yet. Alex: Maybe. (The bell rings as the group gets up and throws away their trash) Alex: Oh yeah Pete, didn't you have something in your bag you wanted to show me? Peter: What? Alex: The thing from yesterday. Peter: Oh yeah! The Quantum Orb that I built! Yeah hold on. (Peter throws his backpack down in front of him and reaches into it. Suddenly, the spider from earlier jumps onto his hand, startling him before quickly biting him) Peter: OW! (Peter throws his hand in the other direction, launching the spider into the wall before he looks down at his bite) Erin: Oh man, you okay Peter? (Peter is seen sweating excessively as his bite swells) Peter: I don't feel right... Alex: Do you wanna sit down? Jack: Yeah, you're looking more down and out than usual. Peter: I'm not sure. Where's- (Peter suddenly becomes nauseous as he runs toward the bathroom) Alex: Don't vomit on the floor man! (Peter turns the corner as the three are left behind) Erin: Wait, isn't that bathroom out of order? Alex: Ah shit you're right. (Peter runs up to the door, seeing that the door is locked. He tries to push it open before he goes to knock, but the knock instead causes him to somehow push the door right off of the hinges, shocking him) Peter: What the...What's happening to me?! (Meanwhile, the scene cuts to the streets of Lost Haven where a man is seen walking down the sidewalk in a very erratic and deranged way. He reaches out for people before turning down into an alleyway where he bursts in through a hidden door where two men restrain him and begin to carry him into the building deeper. They then arrive at a large underground chamber where the man in thrown down in the middle of the room. A man wearing a metallic full head mask turns and sees the man) ???: So, another one falls to my influence... (The man looks up at the masked figure with milky white eyes as he stands up and bows before him) ???: Another Puppet to add to my collection. Puppet: Watashi no ishi wa anata dake no ningyō gekidesu. (My will is yours alone Puppetmaster.) Puppetmaster: Kanpekidesu. Kan'nai no tomodachi to issho ni asobi ni ikimashou. Karera wa watashitachi no kaikyū ni anata o ukeireru koto o hijō ni netsubō surudeshou. (Perfect. Go join your friends down the hall. They'll be eager to accept you into our ranks.) (The Puppet walks off as Puppetmaster is joined by his second in command, Martin Li) Martin: Your group is growing faster than expected Hector. Puppetmaster: Exactly right Martin. Soon, this Multiverse will feel the wrath of my Puppets and they will finally succumb to my will! Martin: But what will enslaving these people bring us? What's our purpose? Puppetmaster: The magic I use is the last remaining source of Shadow Magic. Ever since Alkorin's death, the magic has been dying without his influence. I seek to unify the people of this Multiverse so they can help me rebuild this magic back to it's former self. Martin: I see. Puppetmaster: Now then, I need to go back to planning our next move. Meanwhile, I believe you have a school to return to. Martin: Sir? Puppetmaster: I know you work there Martin. Good cover up I must say. Martin: Thank you sir. Puppetmaster: You're welcome. Now go. (Martin leaves the building as Puppetmaster walks away) Puppetmaster: Maybe things will finally look up for us after all. (The Puppetmaster stares at his hand, glowing with Shadow energy as the scene fades out.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts